If Sam Knocked Joon Up
by League Girl
Summary: What if Joon really did get pregnant in the movie? This story takes place after Joon had moved into her own apartment


_Okay new story I idea I got thanks to my miscarriage and no this isn't from Nala's story she deleted, this is going to be different. My husband knocked me up this summer two weeks after our honeymoon and we were both very excited but then we lost the baby. So please any women here reading this, I want women to talk too who have also miscarried so if you have miscarried I want to talk about it. I have a baby doll now that replaces our baby we lost. Lot of people are fore square against that because they think its unhealthy.  
_

_Okay I am not going to bother with any character introductions this time. We have all seen the movie so we know Joon is sick, Sam is dyslexic and is obsessed with Buster Keaton and all and Ruthie is just starting to date Benny and he suffered from Over Protective Brother syndrome (a condition I made up as a joke for my other story) and we all know what jobs they have. _

If Sam Knocked Joon up

Chapter 1

Joon had been living in her apartment for a week with Sam. She had not been feeling well lately. About a week after she was released from the hospital, her body had been acting funny. She had been feeling sick, having menstrual cramps but no period, her breast had been sore and her bras seemed to look smaller on her busts and her sense of smell seemed to be stronger and she had to go to the bathroom more often. She was still able to paint and read.

Sam had noticed something different in her. She had been craving different food than celery and peanut butter and tapioca and her breakfast smoothie. Instead she asked for pickles and ice cream and her breasts felt different and her nipples looked like a different color. She had also been moody.

Sam couldn't understand what was wrong with her. He thought he should talk to Benny but he was afraid of what if Benny thought it wasn't working out between them and she should be in a group home. Dr. Garvey would still be dropping by every week to check up on her living situation. Her living on her own was just a trial to see if it works out.

Sam decided to talk to Ruthie instead. He left Joon alone with her painting. He knocked on her apartment door with his cane. Ruthie answered it.

"You're up early," she said.

"I need to talk," said Sam.

"Come on in," said Ruthie.

Sam walked in and sat down.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ruthie asked.

"No, I'm fine," said Sam.

"Okay."

Ruthie sat down. "So....what's up?"

"It's Joon," said Sam. "She's been acting different."

"Really?" Ruthie asked. "In what way."

"Well for one, she has been craving different foods and she had been having pickles and ice cream for the past week, she has been more depressed or stressed lately, and she says she has been having her period cramps, and she's been sick lately."

"I know," said Ruthie.

"No I mean she feels like throwing up so she runs to the bathroom and she doesn't always vomit."

"Is there any chance she could be pregnant?" Ruthie asked.

Sam eyes widened. "Pregnant? Really?"

"Well when did you have sex?"

"Last night," Sam replied.

"When did you first have it?"

"The day we fell in love," Sam replied.

"But what day was that?"

"Uh before she went to the hospital and we had sex the night before."

"Okay so she could be pregnant. Have you talked to her about that?"

"No."

"I think you should."

Sam got up. "Okay, thank you Ruthie."

"You're welcome Sam."

Sam left her apartment and came back to his. They lived across the hall from each other.

"Joon?" Sam asked after he shut the door.

Joon had some music playing.

"Joon, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Better now," she said.

"No cramping or feeling sick?" Sam asked.

"My boobs still hurt but my bras help."

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" Sam asked.

Joon froze fast.

"Are you?" Sam asked.

"My time of the month was due five days ago and it never came, maybe it's just late."

"Well I talked to Ruthie and she said you might be," said Sam.

"You talked to her about me?" Joon shouted. "She isn't a doctor or even a pregnancy test. Has she ever been pregnant before so how would she know I am or not?"

"Joon, we had sex and have been having it since we've moved in here. She said I should talk to you about it."

"Why?" Joon cried.

"Uh I don't know."

Joon left their apartment and pounded on Ruthie's door.

Ruthie answered it.

"You told him I was pregnant?" Joon yelled.

"Shhhh don't yell," Ruthie said. "No I did not tell him that, I asked if there was a chance that you were."

"I wanted it to be a surprise and my period can be late you know."

"When was it due?"

"Five days ago."

"Joon, I think that's long enough. Maybe you should get a pregnancy test, there is a store down the street. I didn't know you wanted it to be a surprise, I'm sorry."

"You knew already?" Sam asked Joon when he overheard.

"I wasn't sure," said Joon. "I know preggies throw up and get sick when they are and my period never came yet."

"And you have been acting different," said Sam. "Your boobs feel different and your nipples have been a different color."

"Come on, we can all head to the store for the test," said Ruthie. "We gotta know now. Besides you are on medication and we don't know if that is going to hurt the baby."

"I was planning to abort it anyway," said Joon.

"What?" said Sam.

"I don't want this baby."

"Joon, you might maybe change your mind and want it," said Ruthie.

Joon was too upset to talk so Ruthie decided to go to the store anyway for the pregnancy test.

"Sam do you think you be okay alone with Joon?" Ruthie asked.

"I'll be fine," said Sam. He decided to let Joon be because the last time he tried to calm her, she freaked out and the bus driver had to call 911 to get her off the bus and that was how she went to the hospital.

He took her back to their apartment and let her be.

Ever since Joon had been released from the hospital, they had been using condoms ever since so she wouldn't get pregnant but it might have been too late. She had not been feeling well and her body had been acting strange. She felt tired and rested in their bedroom. Sam decided to make her breakfast smoothie. He put in the Capt N Crunch, the peanut butter super chunks and the milk. Then he blended it and poured it in a cup and gave it to Joon. But she wasn't in the mood for it. Sam just set it on the stand next to their bed.

-

Ruthie bought a pack with two pregnancy tests in it and drove back to the apartment and parked it in the back where the garages were. She got out of her car and closed the garage door and went in the building. She knocked on Sam and Joon's door. Sam heard the knocking and answered it.

"Here is the test," Ruthie said as she handed it to Sam.

Sam took it and looked at it.

"Do you know how it works?" Ruthie asked.

"No," said Sam.

"There are instruction on the back. You can have Joon read them and have her take the test."

Sam tried reading the back but it was very hard to understand but Joon had been showing him how to read.

"Will you let me know if it came out positive or negative?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure," said Sam.

Ruthie went back to her apartment to get ready for work as Sam closed the door. He went back to their bedroom. "Joon, Ruthie got us the test."

"I don't want to take it," said Joon.

"Joon you have to, don't you want to know if you're pregnant."

"No because I don't want to have a baby."

"But you'd still be pregnant even if you didn't know you were," Sam pointed out.

"I hope I miscarry, that be so wonderful," said Joon. "Maybe my pills will kill it."

"But I want to see the results, will you do it for me?" Sam asked.

"Okay," she said.

She took the box and read the back. "Okay I'll take the test when I go to the bathroom again."

"Thanks," said Sam.

Sam then started to get ready for work. He drank the breakfast smoothie Joon never had and brushed his teeth and hair and made sure his clothes looked neat and fine.

"Let me know what the results were when I get back," said Sam as he left.

Joon sighed, "Okay."

She lied there resting. Then she felt she had to use the bathroom again so she ripped open the box and took out one of the strips. She took it to the bathroom and read the box and peed and did the test. Then she had to wait five minutes and then she looked at the results. She was not happy.

_Those period cramps Joon was having were her implatation cramps she was feeling. I never experianced nausea during my pregnancy so I was very lucky. Only 1 in 3 women get it. My boobs also have seemed to gone back to their normal size after I had the procedure. I had a missed abortion so I had to have my uterus cleaned out. I already knew I had miscarried after I had my first prenetal care. Next time I won't ignore my faded pregnancy symptoms until I have the baby.  
_


End file.
